


Puppy

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey ponders his nicknames. (Pre-slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's [Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted January 5, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/70469.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #026, Name

Dog, chihuahua, mutt: when he was called those names, it was infuriating. But its just "Wheeler" now, and while its nice to know that his standing has improved somewhat to more of a equal level, Joey can't help but miss them. Of being somehow special in Kaiba's eyes.... in a really messed up way.  
He's not quite sure when the change happened, but he's come to realize that the insulting barbs don't come as often as they once did.  
Not that he wants to be insulted, mind you - but somehow being a nobody that Kaiba paid attention to as opposed to a somebody he ignores was better in a way.  
Maybe there's something wrong with him.  
Maybe that's the more infuriating thing now.


End file.
